Give it a Rest, Potter
by ForensicGeek2
Summary: "Hello, my dearest Lily-pad. You look smashing today, as usual. Will you go out with me?" "The answer is still no. Give it a rest, Potter. Just let me study in peace!" "For you, Lily, I couldn't resist that long." All the reasons why James Potter couldn't give it a rest. A series of 10 unrelated drabbles about why James Potter loved Lily Evans and why he couldn't give it a rest
1. Chapter 1

_**Reason One: **_because his Lily-pad didn't get enough love from her sister

James Potter grew up an only child. After eleven, Lily Evans seemed to too. James had heard Remus talking to her one day, after she had left the Great Hall crying and didn't show up to lessons. Her sister (some annoying cow named Petunia) had apparently called her a freak and didn't want Lily to come home for Christmas that year. They had been in their third year, and at the tender age of thirteen he was smitten. He already knew that his dearest Lily was a rare and beautiful flower- one that he would marry- and because her sister didn't like her he was all the more determined to show her that he did. Sometimes he honestly wished he could meet this Petunia, just so he could give her a piece of his mind. However he refrained, because he knew it would make Lily hate him even more. So he decided if he couldn't make Lily's sister show her love, then he'd have to make up for it in another way. So James decided to ask Lily out.

"Hello Lily! You look particularly smashing today! Would you care to accompany me to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"No Potter! Why on earth would I want to go with a bullying toerag like **you**?"

So maybe his first attempt didn't go quite as well as he had hoped, but he didn't worry. James knew he had four more years to show her exactly how much he could make up for her sister.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I did not create the world of HP, nor did it somehow _magically_ become mine. If it did, they'd be a few changes...

_**Reason Two:**_ because he didn't trust any other person with Lily

James Potter watched his crush of many years across the room, laughing at something that Gilderoy Lockheart had told her. Jealousy burned in the pit of his stomach like acid, anger filling his mind. He moved to go to the pair when a hand stopped him by gripping his arm. James turned around and was met face to face with Remus Lupin.

"What are you doing?" James had hissed angrily.

"Stopping you from making a fool of yourself." Remus had responded, and pulled him to the other side of the room.

"Moony! You of all people would know what Lockheart is like!" He cried in protest, referring to a brief relationship between the pair a few months prior.

"And I also know that Lily isn't stupid. She's not a little girl, Prongs. She can take care of herself." Remus said, his cheeks flushed remembering his sticky breakup with the other boy.

"I know that- I've felt the tail end of her wand for the past five years! But I don't trust him with her! Once you broke up with him in January, he started grabbing birds left right and center! You know how trusting Lily can be! What if she-"

"And _you_ know that it hasn't been that way since Lily broke up with Amos. Who knew that two prefects would catch their boyfriends cheating on them with each other during rounds? Anyways, what I'm trying to telling you is if you always hover over her and don't support her then she'll resent you. If you don't trust those other guys, then why would that make her trust you?"

"Remus, stop being so bloody smart for once and listen here: I don't trust them with her!" Remus stared at him thoughtfully before replying, "Then trust her." He left James there, still watching the pair interact. He noticed that whenever the boy tried to get closer, Lily would move away the slightest. Whenever that happened, he smiled. Eventually Lily grew tired of the advances from the other boy and went for some punch (he suspected Sirius had spiked with Firewhiskey, by the look on her face). He strolled up casually behind her, and tried, "If you were a Dementor, I'd become a criminal just to get your kiss."

Without missing a beat she replied, "The only criminal around here is going to be me when they discover your body." He chuckled lightly. Maybe it wouldn't be a problem that he didn't trust them, maybe he'd just have to wait until she decided to trust him. But for now…

"Did you survive Avada Kedavra? 'Cause you're drop dead gorgeous."

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers: PurebloodGirl and MoonyLilyPadfootProngs (both of which who also PMed me, thanks!)! ****As well as Iris Stardust and PurebloodGirl for following! And all three of you again one last time for favourites! All of you are so great! Hope you liked that! More to come soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** The amazing characters I have chosen to write about are (sadly) not my own, nor do I own any part of the Harry Potter world.

A/N: Please read! James is not a shallow person- so do not think so from the reason! You'll understand when you read...

* * *

_**Reason Three:**_ because she was beautiful

James had met many beautiful women in his life, however none could compare to Lily. He honestly did try to not ask her out as many times as he wanted to, but he found himself tongue tied by her striking auburn locks and mesmerising green eyes. He thought she was so beautiful, but he wasn't looking for a casual relationship with the beauty. One of the reasons he was so in love with her was that she was so beautiful- in everything she did. Either that, or everything she did had somehow become amazing.

She reached up to pluck a book from a shelf on the Hogwarts library's self- captivating.

She stirred a potion four times clockwise and another seven counterclockwise- unlike anything he had ever seen.

She hexed him and Sirius for something they had done to the greasy-haired git- stunning. Her beauty was what led him to notice her first, but soon after that he noticed all the other things he loved about her. So her beauty was always a special reason to him- it made him notice all the other amazing things about Lily Evans. And he couldn't imagine himself spending his days without appreciating those aspects of her.


End file.
